The present invention relates to a device for cooling rolls, in particular worker rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,975 discloses a device for cooling a roll in a rolling mill, which comprises at least one spray bar having a plurality of spray nozzles. This spray bar may be moved in a translatory, rotating or pivoting manner, in order to adjust the angle of the bar in relation to the roll surface or the spacing of said spray bar from the roll. It is disadvantageous in devices of this type that efficiency is in need of improvement. In particular, comparatively large amounts of coolant are required for adequate cooling.
WO 2010/099925 A1 discloses a method and a cooling device for cooling the rolls of a roll stand. The rolls here are cooled with a cooling liquid on at least two part-regions along their circumference and are cooled by at least two cooling-shell segments which are opposite one another on the roll surface and are interconnected in an articulated manner. The complex construction of the multi-part cooling shell, for example, is disadvantageous in this arrangement. A further disadvantage may lie in a constricted diversion of the flow of coolant from the cooling gap, according to this device, which may result in turbulent flows or undesirable cross flows in the cooling gap.
According to JP 63303609, a method and a device for cooling a roll, in which a thin plate is provided opposite the roll surface of a worker roll, are disclosed. The gap formed between the roll surface and the plate is manually adjustable by way of adjustment screws. The upper and the lower end of the shell are provided with water supply boxes and water drainage boxes. Furthermore, the device is sealed toward the top and the bottom on the roll surface by the provision of a compression screw. It is disadvantageous in this device that its adjustment has to be performed manually, for example. This is particularly valid against the background of a plurality of daily roll changes in a rolling mill. If, as usual, a rolling mill disposes of seven roll stands having in each case two worker rolls, for example, in many cases the latter are exchanged four times per day. In this case, manual adjustment has to be performed 56 times per day. Furthermore, according to the prior art, the plates or cooling shells are coupled to or mounted on the roll stand, respectively. Every time the rolls are exchanged, this requires dismounting of the cooling device and/or the provision of 56 specially adapted installation parts, for example. The costs created thereby are significant.